There Was A Hole There
by Lantur
Summary: A strange girl with a Lapine name is boarded in Hogwarts in her seventh year, and she meets up with Remus, a werewolf. She begins to get wierd feelings for him, and Remus her. But Zen has secrets. (Rated R for later chapters.)


Yeah, um..I decided to write a completely random Harry Potter fanfiction that popped in my mind. xx Rawr. I'm hoping it'll bloom out as it goes along, but if it doesn't...well..I dunno. Give me ideas XD

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Hyzenthlay, the main 'un, and any random girl/boy I happen to make up to fit in with parts of the story.

Summary: A strange girl with a Lapine name is boarded in Hogwarts in her seventh year, and she meets up with Remus, a werewolf. She begins to get wierd feelings for him, and Remus her. But Zen has secrets. Many of them would make your blood turn black.

Hyzenthlay: Shine-dew-fur in Lapine (Fur that shines like dew)

Note: Her name is Lapine, but she speaks some Egyptian, so, a glossary will be at the bottom if you don't know alot of Egyptian.

Rated R for later content (blood, maybe a bit of abuse, adult scenes)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She threw one last glance over her shoulder before she boarded the scarlet train before her. Her parents were there, waving her on. They obviously thought she'd 'fit in' here. She didn't think so. But, yet, nor did she really care. That was the anti-social, gothy Hyzenthlay for you. Besides, what person in their right mind would be her friend?

She may have been a beauty to behold, but as soon as someone knew the secrets, they would shove her away. As always.

Staring down the long aisle with silver eyes, she stood still, sniffing the air. It reeked with thousands of smells. Shaking her head to clear away the scents, she began to walk down the aisle, glancing into the compartments as she passed, looking for an empty one.

She finally found one, at the very back of the train. Closing the door behind her, she sat by the window, squeezing herself in the corner. Bringing her knees up to her chin, she wrapped her arms around her legs, for she always felt secure this way. It helped little. Sighing, she turned to her next source of great comfort; one of the few companions he cared not for what she was.

There was a small mew beside her, and Zen looked at the space beside her, smiling softly. A small ocelot was staring up at her with large, silvery eyes. It's fur was bloodred, and the spots were black. Silver earrings littered it's ears, and it's bushy tail and paws was covered in bracelets; obviously taking after her master.

"Ra-em Pet, my beautiful. I have not seen you for awhile, but we shall soon be together quite alot. I will need you by my side, for I may be alone. Will you?"

The ocelot, Ra-em Pet, or just Ra, nodded. She could speak, but she didn't do it often.

Zen smiled in gratitude, and took the stroking her pet. Ra did take after her, in appearance and she was extremely smart. Her blood-red fur came from Zen's hair, which was a dark red. Her eyes were silver, like Zen's, and ears pierced many times over, full of silver studs and small silver hoops.

Zen's skin was very pale, but smooth and creamy all the same. She rarely smiled fully, for it showed her fangs.

For the rest of the ride, Zen and Ra sat alone, sleeping. No one disturbed them, they were all too busy chatting and catching up in their own compartments; none were aware of the new one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zen stepped off the train, alone. Ra had vanished again, but she would come back later.

She stared at the carriages, eyeing the thestrals that were to pull it. Of course Zen could see them. She smiled suddenly, and patted one. It nuzzeled her hand, and Zen turned away, boarding the empty carriage. Again, no one bothered her, and Ra appeared in her lap, meowing.

When the carriage stopped, Ra vanished, and Zen got out, petting the thestral a last time before going inside. A few people saw her and pointed at her strange hair and eyes, but she ignored them.

Once she was inside, an old lady with a stern expression strode up to her. "Miss Rivers? Kindly follow me." Zen followed the stern lady, curious. The woman led her to entrance of the Great Hall, as Zen would learn to call it. She could hear the chattering of the students, but she paid them no heed, and instead listened to what the woman had to say.

"When Dumbledore," she pointed him out, "says for you to come out and be sorted, then just go up to the hat, and put it on your head. You will be sorted into whatever house it is, and join your fellow year, the 6th years." With that, she walked off, and Zen loitered around the entrance, biting her lip.

She watched avidly as the wise looking old man, Dumbledore, stood up.

"Welcome back, everyone. Before the feast, as you know, Sorting must be done. But first, we have a transfer student that is to be sorted into 6th year. Hyzenthlay, please come in now."

Zen took a deep breath and stepped into the hall, heat rising in her when she noticed every single face in the hall turned toward her. She walked slowly toward the tattered hat that stood on the stool.

When she reached the hat, she picked it up and sat on the stool, placing the hat on her head.

She heard a voice in her ear, and her first reaction was, 'I'm going mad.', but she calmed down when she realized it was only the hat.

'Well, well, what have we here? Never seen the likes of you before. Oh my, such..such dark secrets. Slytherin seems likely...oh, but your so intelligent. Ravenclaw is more suited...but what's this? Oh, such..bravery, courage, the likes I've never seen...yes, yes...I think you'd be best fitted into...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word out, and the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers.

Zen took of the hat, her heart racing, and hurried over to the cheering table, for it could only be the Gryffindor table.

She took a seat, staring at the tabletop. She hadn't paid attention to who she was sitting by.

She looked up suddenly, for she had felt eyes on her. Instantly, her gaze fell on four boys; one had short black hair, messy to the point where it could never be tamed, and glasses. Beside him was a tubby boy with blondish hair and brown eyes. Next to him was a handsome boy with long black hair, silky and shiny, and stormy gray eyes. But rigt beside her was a young man with tawny hair, the wispy strands reaching his shoulders. His eyes were a deep amber, and his skin a delightful pale color.

"Um.." she stuttered suddenly, eyes darting between them all.

The charming black haired one spoke up. "Good day, pretty one, I take it your name is Hyzenthlay?"

Zen eyed him, then nodded. "Yes, it is. Hay N-ek." when he tilted his head in questioning, the tawny haired boy replied.

"It means Hail to you in Egyptian." he explained, then turned back to Zen. "My name is Remus Lupin. The dolt next to me is Sirius Black, and then Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter." he said.

Zen blinked in surprise, then bowed her head slightly. "Nice to meet you all." she smiled slightly. It pained her slightly to know she could not let herself get close to this Remus Lupin..yet,there was something about him that she just had to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like it so far? Review please :D

Glossary:

Ra-em Pet: 'The sun is in the sky'

Hay N-ek: 'Hail to you.'

I might post more, but you'll have to tell me what you think of it so far. Should it go further? :D


End file.
